Echoes
by Ith1ldin
Summary: [Julian x Sorrento] Un joven músico, fiel a su costumbre, camina por una playa... soy pésima para estas cosas ¬¬U Experimento un poquillo raro Leer notas dentro


Notas acerca del fic:

Ejem..aquí tenemos un fic un poco experimental -valiente forma de justificar que es malo XDDD-, empezando por la pareja (inicialmente iba a ser un Kanon x Julian, pero cambié una de las partes para un concurso en un foro). Además, y más importante, sigue (o eso he intentado, quisiera segundas opiniones para ver si lo he conseguido o no) la estructura musical (no la letra, en general) de una canción de Pink Floyd: Echoes,que recomiendo a todo el mundo desde ya mismo. Existe la versión del Meddle, de 23 minutos (sí, un poco larga nnU), y otra más breve, en el recopilatorio "Echoes" que salió hace unos años, y de apenas...16 minutos

En cualquier caso, el fic puede leerse perfectamente solo, pasando olímpicamente de la música.

Ah, los "capítulos" en cursiva correspondena un flashback.

**_Echoes_**

**_Intro_ **

Plic…

Plic, plic….

Después de ignoraba cuánto, había terminado por acostumbrarse al incesante repiqueteo que llegaba sus oídos con una periodicidad casi constante. El alegre hilo musical era provocado por las menudas y cristalinas gotas que, saladas como lágrimas, caían como un casi inapreciable rocío, desde la acuosa bóveda que se elevaba a escasos metros de altura sobre su cabeza, para ascender tan pronto tocaban el fondo del lecho marino, en una traslación que violaba varias de las que hasta entonces creía inquebrantables y absolutas leyes de la física. Y aquélla no era en absoluto la única transgresión de que los ¿eternos e inmutables? estatutos que regían la materia habían sido víctimas en lo que juzgaba unas horas. Intentar elaborar una explicación razonada al por qué de las mismas, unido a su inconcebible presencia allí, llevaba irremediablemente a un reducido y descorazonador conjunto de hipótesis: sueño, delirio, o muerte.

Sin embargo, todo parecía exageradamente real: las líquidas perlas en su irremediable descenso humedecían su mano al intentar interceptarlas, reblandeciendo asimismo las yemas de sus dedos; a sus tímpanos viajaban las ondas sonoras generadas por el goteo; y, lo más importante, el impresionante, inédito panorama que sus retinas captaban... rodeando la burbuja de aire que a su vez lo cubría a él, el agua se agolpaba en pulsantes, ondulantes corrientes espirales, de todas las tonalidades de azul existentes, y a las que de vez en cuando acudían verdosos matices como artistas invitados, en una hipnotizante danza; algas gigantescas como árboles, con una paleta de formas y colores casi igual de amplias; conjuntos coralinos, bancos de peces que asomaban ocasionalmente a contemplar la novedad…Demasiado vívidas como para poder atribuirlas a un simple ensueño, todas estas sensaciones contradecían sin duda sus premisas iniciales. Y esto lo descolocaba sobremanera.

Finalmente, puesto que era claro que no podía analizar su situación desde un punto de vista racional, sujeto al mandato de la lógica, optó por renunciar a ello. A lo que no podía renunciar por el momento, en cambio, era a continuar planteándose el motivo por el cual se encontraba de súbito a kilómetros de su ubicación actual. Especialmente tratándose de kilómetros BAJO el nivel del mar.

Llevó la mano a la cabeza, alisando sus violáceos cabellos, humedecidos todavía, al igual que sus prendas. Buscó inútilmente su flauta, su eterna compañera, se había perdido al ser golpeado por la enfurecida ola que le había engullido. El flujo de acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en aquel extraño día desde su cotidiano paseo por la arena de la playa hasta su situación actual volvió inevitablemente a visitar de nuevo su mente, en un vano intento por aportar cordura, y alguna nueva información que le hubiera pasado por alto.

_**Versos - 1 **_

_Caminaba distraídamente, como era su costumbre desde hacía años, sobre las silíceas motas de la arena, que se escurrían entre los dedos de los pies causándole cosquillas. Pese al estado embravecido de la mar, la playa no estaba del todo vacía todavía, o no lo estaría hasta que la crecida de la marea o el estallido de una tormenta disuadiera a los viandantes. Incluso un par de chicos de lo que calculó su edad, desatendiendo las instrucciones de los socorristas y la preventiva bandera roja, que ondeaba animosamente, se adentraban en el acuoso manto, dispuestos a aprovechar el más que notable oleaje para domar las ondas de espumosas crines sobre sus tablas de surf. A unos metros por delante de sí, podía distinguir otros paseantes, al igual que él, a solas con sus pensamientos; parejas agarradas de la mano; chicos y chicas jugando a voley playa, …lo usual en una tarde que, si bien no era aún del todo desapacible, sí lo era poco dada a tomar el sol o, dado el creciente rizado del piélago, tomar un baño. Miró al cielo nublado, por el que planeaban distintas aves marinas, atentas a la posible presencia de un crustáceo descuidado que hubiera sido arrastrado imprudentemente a la costa, firmando así su más que probable sentencia de muerte. Aún no llovía, pero el color y consistencia de los cúmulos nubosos presagiaban tormenta. Una borrosa mancha en la parte inferior de su campo visual le hizo volver su vista a tierra, reaccionando justo a tiempo para poder apartarse del camino de otro anónimo paseante. Sus miradas se cruzaron involuntariamente, pudiendo cada uno verse reflejado en los ojos del otro, y tras este efímero encuentro Sorrento prosiguió su trayecto diario, prefijado de antemano, hacia un conjunto de rocas, enclavado sobre la arena, aunque en un extremo alejado de la playa. _  
_A medida que se aproximaba, meditando sobre la que sería su próxima creación, era cada vez más esporádica la presencia de otras gentes, hasta que, al llegar al rocoso aglomerado, era el único paseante de los alrededores. A esto contribuía sin duda el empeoramiento de las condiciones meteorológicas, y la marejada que comenzaba a golpear con una fuerza ya apreciable los cercanos acantilados, y aun las propias dunas arenosas de la playa. __Instrumental - 1_

_Los rayos comenzaban a caer en el horizonte, iluminando la grisácea tarde con transitorios destellos._

_Se encaramó a las rocas, atendiendo obediente a su autoimpuesto ritual, y esquivando las lapas a ellas adheridas y alguna estrella de mar ocasional, que reposaba allí hasta que las mareas la regresaran al océano, hasta que por fin encontró un área suficientemente lisa y despejada como para permitirle sentarse. Acomodado ya, extrajo del bolso que acarreaba un estuche, extrayendo las piezas de una flauta, para acto seguido montarla y afinarla con reverencia. Era músico, profesional y vocacional. Y, por una caprichosa extravagancia, aquél constituía el mejor, por no decir el único para él, lugar para inspirarse y crear nuevas, extraordinarias composiciones, coreado a múltiples voces por las idas y venidas de las perpetuas ondas marinas sobre la arena, los azotes más violentos de las mismas contra las rocosas paredes de los acantilados próximos, y el graznido de las gaviotas y albatros autóctonos. A la improvisada orquesta cabría añadir el hálito de Eolo, por méritos propios un instrumento más, y en aquel día concreto la anárquica percusión de los truenos, cada vez más cercanos, cada vez más potentes. _

_Su primera exhalación sobre la boquilla coincidió con la resaca de una ola de mediana altura, que rebasaba ya, aunque tan sólo fuera en unos centímetros, el roquedal donde él se hallaba. Ignorando premeditadamente la progresiva agravación de la marejada, continuó tocando como si hubiera caído en un éxtasis místico. Cualquiera que lo viese en su situación pensaría que el inocente instrumento era en realidad una suerte de invención demoníaca, que atrapaba bajo sus redes al que iniciara la sacra ceremonia de tapar o destapar sus huecos, con las evidentes connotaciones eróticas que ello suscitaría._

_Su melodía ganaba en fuerza conjuntamente con el oleaje, el cual comenzaba a batir con una cierta virulencia en las rocas. En la totalidad del arenoso litoral, que tampoco había permanecido ajeno a la creciente tempestad, no quedaba ya un alma. Incluso los socorristas habían pasado inadvertida la presencia del joven músico en el peñasco. Sorrento, por su parte, cerrados sus ojos, continuaba tocando embelesado, hipnotizado por su propia melodía. Como si, lejos de amedrentarse por la borrasca, pretendiera rivalizar con ella y la mismísima furia del mar._

_No permanecía insensible a cuanto le rodeara, pese a todo. Podía percibir cómo una, dos al principio; decenas, centenas poco después, hasta que fue imposible el contarlas, gotas, parte pertenecientes a una incipiente lluvia y las demás, saladas, rivalizando con el agua dulce de lluvia, procedentes del salpicar de las olas contra la roca. Asimismo, advertía la traviesa mano del viento revolviendo rabiosamente sus cabellos, guiándolos hacia nuevas sendas para dejarlos abandonados apenas iniciado el camino. Y, consciente de esto, persistía en su armónico silbido._

_La tempestad ganaba en virulencia. Ocasionalmente, el choque contra el pétreo asiento sobre el que continuaba tocando obstinadamente renuente a abandonarlo, era tal que parecía fuera a quebrarlo, calando al flautista de paso. En la lejanía, incluso, algunas olas rompían ya contra el muro protector que separaba el paseo marítimo de la línea de playa, casi difuminada por completo ya esta última, cubierta por las indómitas aguas._

_Por fin, cesó por un momento en su canto, que nada tenía que envidiar al de las sirenas, y alzó sus párpados, observando entre fascinado y aterrado la apasionada ira de Poseidón. Su roca era ya un islote, totalmente rodeado por columnas de agua y espuma. La marejada ostentaba ya una considerable altura, amenazando con engullirlo bajo su manto de un momento a otro... y así fue. _

_Una de tantas olas, como obedeciendo órdenes, fue encargada de ejecutar el castigo por el desafío que el joven de cabellos liláceos parecía lanzar al no sentir el lógico pavor a los terribles embates del océano. Rodeándolo, lo azotó violentamente, arrojándolo contra el lecho arenoso de lo que hacía apenas minutos había sido playa. De haber caído contra las rocas habría puesto fin a sus días, mas aquella ondulación parecía gozar de vida propia, y por alguna extraña razón, una vez en su fase de resaca, acogió al músico, arrastrándolo consigo, pese a los intentos futiles de éste por librarse y alcanzar tierra. _

**_Instrumental – 2 _**

_Sus brazos y piernas aleteaban casi con desesperación, intentando al menos salir a flote y poder inhalar una ínfima cantidad de precioso oxígeno, mas rebeldes y juguetonas corrientes marinas, en malévolo contubernio con la onda que lo había derribado, lo obstaculizaban en sus tentativas por evadir una cruel, casi segura muerte por ahogamiento, hundiéndolo a cada vez mayor profundidad. Extenuados por el sobreesfuerzo, sus pulmones y corazón optaron por ralentizar su funcionamiento, con la consecuente pérdida en intensidad de las brazadas, hasta que finalmente perdió la consciencia._

_Así, fue sumergiéndose progresivamente, con lentitud, mecido por aquellos serpenteantes cauces, ríos intestinos al propio océano. Podría decirse incluso que lo acunaban dócilmente, presentando un comportamiento radicalmente disparejo al que habían mostrado apenas unos instantes atrás. _

_De haber permanecido despierto, habría podido ver cómo dejaba atrás lechos de algas, anclados en rocas junto a corales, anémonas y otros pólipos de insólitos contornos; bancos de peces, que observaban intrigados el descenso de aquel extraño ser sin escamas, un rosado color de piel y cabellos de un malva claro. Una demostración de flora y fauna que encontraría más tarde, una vez llegado al fondo. Por supuesto, durante todo el tiempo que la luminosidad, decreciente al alejarse del sol, le hubiese permitido, concediéndole la suficiente visibilidad para ello. _

_En una proporcionalidad directa con la profundidad, las tinieblas lo engullían todo sumiendo el azul verdoso del océano en una negra oscuridad. Al cabo de unas decenas de metros, tan sólo la fluorescencia de las criaturas abisales sería lo único que sus retinas habrían atinado a captar. Extrañamente, la presión, que se incrementaba con cada metro de profundidad, no parecía tener efecto sobre él, que lo hubiera aplastado salvajemente._

_Finalmente, su espalda acabó por contactar grácilmente contra el limo del fondo oceánico, depositado con sutileza. Al hacerlo, un reducido volumen de agua se apartó a su alrededor, como si del mar Rojo de tiempos bíblicos se tratara, generando una burbuja de vacío…o, mejor dicho, de imprescindible aire. Y no era éste el único fenómeno extraordinario que acontecía, pues una iridiscente penumbra alumbraba lo que debería ser tinieblas._

_**Instrumental - 3**_

_Un sonido agudo, como el emitido por un delfín, lo trajo de regreso a un estado consciente. Sin abrir todavía los ojos, recaía sobre sus oídos la responsabilidad de percibir el entorno en sus inmediaciones, el olfato no captando más que un profundo aroma salino, y el tacto palpando una textura suave, como de arena mojada, de granularidad excepcionalmente fina. Volvió a repetirse varias veces el sonido, al que coreaba en respuesta otro de mayor gravedad, como el canto de una ballena, y de fondo, un sordo rumor. Supuso no del todo acertadamente que se encontraba en la costa, y retiró por fin el tupido manto de pestañas que velaba su visión, incorporándose lentamente, presa de un leve mareo. _

_Tras acostumbrarse sus pupilas a la exigua claridad, fue grande su sorpresa al apercibirse del escenario sobre el que en esa ocasión le tocaría actuar… Sobre él, y a su lado, en una semiesfera perfecta, la inmensa bóveda del océano se erguía, poderosa y viva en sí misma, las aguas ondulando tranquilas, pacíficas, tan absolutamente contrarias a como se habían mostrado durante la tempestad. Borrosas formas se desplazaban por ellas, aproximándose a la_ cápsula _semiesférica para alejarse justo después. La coincidencia de la proximidad de las mismas con el aumento en intensidad y frecuencia con los ecos más agudos le llevó a ratificarse mentalmente en su hipótesis de que la fuente de aquellos cantos se trataba de un grupo de delfines. _

_Se puso en pie, sobre un colchón de preguntas que surcaban su cerebro. Su principal interrogante, el más sencillo: "¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?". Inconscientemente, la planteó en voz alta, siendo respondido burlonamente por los agudos chillidos, que lejos de sonar alegres, como cabría esperar de aquellos célebres cetáceos de alargado hocico, resultaban desasosegantes, incluso tétricos. Ojeando el arenoso lecho, buscó infructuosamente su flauta, y suspiró melancólicamente, ante la perspectiva de la pérdida de su más fiel compañera._

_En el colmo de lo que creía una desafortunada alucinación, le pareció hasta escuchar graznidos…que tan pronto llegaron a sus tímpanos, se desvanecieron, para regocijo de su cordura, de la que empezaba a dudar. También lo hicieron los demás sonidos…salvo el rumor del ¿mar, y el titilante repique de aisladas gotas, que se desprendían de las "paredes" de su burbuja._

_Plic_

_Plic, plic…_

**_Instrumental - 4_ **

Un reducido destello intermitente, que emitía reflejos de luz blanca, y que hasta entonces le había pasado inadvertido interrumpió el recorrido de sus pensamientos por el hilo de lo sucedido hasta entonces. Avanzó hasta la pared de agua por la cual se propagaba la onda luminosa, y rozó el acuoso muro cristalino. El contacto no fraguó, pero provocó una pequeña perturbación en el agua… un leve rizado, como si rehuyera el toque. Sorprendido, llevó un pie adelante, y para su admiración, la columna, y con ella toda la burbuja, retrocedió. Repitió el experimento, obteniendo determinísticamente reacciones idénticas en ambos casos. El punto luminoso permanecía inmutable, lo que le llevó a suponer que probablemente se encontrara a una cierta distancia de allí.

Vencido por la curiosidad, y sin nada que perder, dado lo excéntrico de su situación, optó por sumar un nuevo paso en la dirección de la luz, y luego otro… y después, un tercero… La semiesfera de aire que lo rodeaba se desplazaba con él, fiel como un lazarillo, y así redujo distancias con el halo lumínico, cuyo tamaño se acrecentaba a cada paso. Al cabo de un rato, comprobó que lo que había tomado por un punto de luz era en realidad un foco constante, en realidad la claridad procedente de una burbuja de un tamaño miles de veces mayor a la que lo cubría.

En un nuevo fenómeno insólito, que se añadía a la lista de los ya incontables, la pequeña y la mayor de las burbujas se fundieron en una sola, y Sorrento pronto se encontró rodeado por un paisaje extraordinario… como si hubiera llegado a la mismísima Atlántida, antiguas ruinas semienterradas formaban parte ya de la decoración que la propia Naturaleza había incluido allí. Y, si bien llevarían al orgasmo a cualquier arqueólogo, no constituían ni de lejos el elemento más significativo del conjunto.

A unos cien metros, distancia que para cubrir le empleó varios minutos, maravillado por todo cuanto su vista alcanzaba a abarcar, un templo griego de estilo dórico, similar a lo que sería una reconstrucción del célebre templo de Poseidón en Sunion, se alzaba imponente frente a él.

Dos grandes estatuas erigidas en mármol representando dos caballos, animales consagrados al olímpico dios del mar, en brioso galope, flanqueaban la escalinata de acceso al interior del recinto. Ascendió por ella, instigado por el afán indagador que lo embargaba, y se detuvo unos instantes, paralizado por un aura azulada que, procedente del espacio delimitado por los muros y columnas del templo, se expandía bruscamente.

Al desvanecerse, una voz profunda e intimidante, aunque bella, resonó en las paredes.

- ¿Eres tú el que tañe la flauta?

_**Instrumental - 5**_

Tras la pregunta, se hizo de nuevo el silencio…Sorrento titubeó por unos segundos antes de entrar, vacilante. Cruzó finalmente el umbral, y toda la impresión que le habían provocado todos aquellas prodigiosas manifestaciones de que había sido testigo y que le habían llevado a cuestionarse si no habría perdido el juicio fue barrida de golpe por la infinitamente superior que le provocó la presencia de un ser a todas luces de otro mundo.

A escasa distancia, sentado sobre un trono ciclópeo, un muchacho de edad muy similar, sino idéntica, a la suya, aunque de porte regio, divino incluso, que contrastaba enormemente con su aparente fragilidad, le examinaba con seriedad. Gozaba de una belleza que jamás antes había hallado en persona alguna. Sus cabellos, largos y ondulantes hilos, se asemejaban en color a los de los mares tropicales en calma, de un azul turquesa que rivalizaba abiertamente con el cielo. Su cuerpo, de altura pareja a la propia, aunque de constitución notablemente más estilizada, como pudo atestiguar al ponerse en pie y caminar hacia él, iba cubierto con una sencilla túnica blanca, fruncida con un ceñidor dorado, y ribeteada con hilos plateados, trenzados con otros de un zafíreo azul marino. Redujo al fin la distancia que los separaba, y fijó su vista en la suya.

- Te he preguntado si eres tú quien tañe la flauta… - a su comando, afirmado por un demandante tono de voz, no pudo sino asentir, hipnotizado por la profunda mirada del joven. En contraposición a la evidente juventud del muchacho, aquellos ojos reflejaban una sabiduría y experiencia de miles, millones, miles de millones, de años… la erudición del propio mar, pues era el mismísimo océano lo que se reflejaba en aquellos dos orbes. Dándose por satisfecho con la mímica respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa casi infantil, y rodeando con sus brazos el torso del aturdido músico, aproximó susurrante su rostro al suyo, antes de clausurar sus palabras con un beso que despertó en el joven de violáceos cabellos un remolino de sensaciones de tamaño e intensidad análogos a los del temido Maelstrom – Eres más hermoso incluso que tus melodías… tocarás para mí.

_**Versos - 2**_

Lejos de resistirse al roce de sus labios contra los de aquel misterioso muchacho, se entregó por completo a ellos, mil veces más gratificantes e inspiradores que la pasiva contemplación del oleaje en el horizonte que había llevado a cabo. El contacto se alargó por innumerables minutos, que a ambos parecieron breves, siendo en ese tiempo profundizado con pasión, y saboreado con deleite. El muchacho se separó, conservando la cándida, y a un tiempo triunfal sonrisa, y materializando mágicamente en sus manos una réplica nacarada y coralina del instrumento en que era ducho, se la alargó a Sorrento.

Éste, sin necesidad de un imperativo por parte del joven, entendió su propósito y, tras aguardar que el joven tomara asiento una vez más, la llevó a su boca, transformando en las notas musicales de la más excelsa melodía jamás extraída de sus labios –con la excepción del beso por ambos compartido- el armónico relato acústico de lo vivido durante aquellas horas, días, meses…poco importaba cuantificar aquel tiempo.

El adolescente de celestes cabellos lo observaba complacido, tan extasiado por la belleza de la melodía como su particular concertista. Cuando acabó, volvió a aferrarse despreocupadamente al músico, devorando con ansia los labios, jadeantes todavía por el esfuerzo, de Sorrento, mas sin darles siquiera descanso, que por otra parte no fue solicitado por éste, considerando mucho más necesarias para él las fogosas caricias del peliazul.

Este último se separó escasos milímetros, y al igual que había hecho anteriormente, susurró un incitante, aunque turbador "gracias", y volvió a fundirse con su invitado una última vez.

**_Outro_ **

Aquel beso obnubiló su mente y sus sentidos, transportándolo entre corrientes ascendientes, que se arremolinaban en un intento por hacerse cargo del joven músico, cumpliendo las órdenes de su señor. En su camino hacia la superficie, volvieron a encontrarse con la luz del sol, cada vez más intensa, hasta que en una gran ola, fue depositado sobre la arena.

Después, silencio.

Y, aún más tarde, el gorjeo de las gaviotas, el silbido de la brisa y una pregunta expresada con matices preocupados, acompañando unas incordiantes palmadas en su mejilla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió sus rosados ojos, encontrándose extrañado ante un hombre ataviado con el uniforme característico de los socorristas de las playas de la región. Alzó su espalda de la arena unos centímetros, recargándose sobre sus antebrazos, reconociendo el entorno próximo. Se encontraba en la misma playa de la que supuestamente había sido arrancado por el océano, a tan sólo unos metros del roquedal sobre el que habitualmente se sentaba a tocar.

Un sentimiento de decepción lo inundó. Después de todo¿había sido un simple delirio mientras había estado inconsciente? Ignorando el discurso del socorrista, que no le suscitaba el más mínimo interés, se puso en pie, dispuesto a regresar a casa. Apenas había caminado unos metros, no obstante, cuando su autoproclamado salvador captó su atención.

- Perdone¿esta flauta es suya?

Se dio la vuelta para recogerla, cuando advirtió que no era el metálico instrumento extraviado durante la tempestad el que el vigilante sostenía entre sus manos, tratando de retirar costras de arena a ella él adheridas…


End file.
